Maze Runner Altrenate Ending
by salsa911
Summary: What would happen if... Read it!


Hello, I've created an alternate ending to the MAZE RUNNER! Woohoo.

It starts up when the woman scientist comes up to the Glade survivors with Gally, right before she flips up his hood. Enjoy

"Who are you!" Minho screamed at the scientist.

"Who are _you?_" she asked him.

Minho was loosing his temper by the second.

"Don't play that game with me! I'm done with games. Like your silly little Maze, that was a fun one!" He yelled back, spitting sarcasm.

"Game, no. It was a test. Experiment. You didn't even play it. You were one of our little test rats." she smirked.

Minho lunged at her, sprinting as fast as he could, which was pretty remarkable, being a Runner and all. He pulled back and swung at her face, but she snidely moved to the side. He tried jabbing her with his elbow, only hitting air, and kick tripped her legs, but she continued moving out of range. She was fast at dodging.

_Wow. Go Minho._ Teresa sent to Thomas.

Minho dropped kicked straight at her, but she held up here hand and casually pushed him back when he was in the air. He skidded on his shoulder. Then the scientist walked up to his body on the ground and placed her foot on his throat.

"Don't test me. Or any of us. We could send Grievers after you at anytime" she said to all of us.

That quieted us. Minho stumbled out from under her, and regrouped with us, panting.

Suddenly she removed the hood from the person who stood out from the fight. That look in his eyes, of craziness, and insaneness. Thomas recognized him. It was Gally.

Some of the Gladers gasped. Gally's beady eyes darted from one of us to the other, and he spoke up.

"You. Thomas. You." he gasped out, his breath shallow and ragged.

"Why?" tears filled his eyes. "So many… maze… death… Grievers… Thomas… Runner…no…"

He let out a shriek and pulled a dagger out of his pocket.

"No…No more." He smiled and laughed, now fully crazed, and black liquid oozed out of his mouth.

He pointed the knife out in front of him, and ran straight towards Thomas.

Time slowed down, for Thomas. He saw only Gally and his knife coming towards him. He couldn't move. Time split open again as Thomas heard a small voice.

"No!"

Chuck tackled Gally, his knife flying and skidding across the room. Chuck cuffed Gally in the face, swearing, and soon Gally was unconscious on the ground, a hot bloody mess.

Chuck fell on the ground and started crying.

Thomas looked around at the other Gladers, all looking as surprised as he felt.

_He saved your life._ Teresa chimed to his head.

_Yeah, little Chuck._

Chuck crawled over to Thomas and looked up.

"I just wanna go home." he said. He collapsed on the ground, asleep. Still breathing.

Teresa came over and picked him up.

Suddenly Minho attacked the scientist with all his power, and kneed her in the gut. She spit blood and fell to the ground.

Minho looked back at Gally on the ground. He kicked him.

"No one ever liked you anyway." he whispered and kicked him again.

"Come on, guys. We have to get out of here." Minho looked back at us.

They were all too stunned to move. Minho opened a door in the corner of the room and bolted out. There was some commotion, but they all walked towards it, too. There was a long staircase down.

"Minho!" Thomas yelled down. Nothing. "We have to go find him." he told the Gladers, being their only hope of a leader.

The group all ran down the stairs and out another door at the bottom. Everything blurred together like a dream. Thomas guided the Gladers down staircases, through hallways, into labs, with no sight of Minho.

They finally burst through two swinging doors and ended at a lobby. There were colorless chairs and tables and a main desk. There was a helpless and afraid looking young woman at the main desk, with sleek and thin tinted glasses.

"Please, don't hurt me! I'm not with them! I-I don't even know what they're doing here! I just check people in! Please, spare me." she cried.

"Did a boy run out this way?" Thomas asked the frightened lady.

"Y-yes. He just ran out. Please…"

"How long ago was it?" he asked.

"About t-two minutes a-a-go" she said.

"Thanks." Thomas bolted to the door and were he was when he opened it, scared him.


End file.
